Dying Soul
by Claire809
Summary: Itou Tsukina is Sawada Tsunayoshi's cousin. She lost her parents at the age of five. 3 years later she learned that her parents were murdered. Seeking for revenge, she started to train. After 4 years, the now 12 year old Tsukina came back to Namimori. Moon Flames! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Dying Soul

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Disclaimer : **I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN !**

Warning : OC's an an OC that looks like fem Tsuna

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori Hospital<strong>_

_**30 September 1992**_

_**23.27 PM**_

"Waaaaah! Waaaah!"

Cries were heard from the hospital. A baby was born at Namimori Hospital. Itou Aiko and Itou Ryouma, the parents were smiling happily, their first child was born!

"Congratulations miss it's a healthy baby girl !" said a nurse who was carrying the bundle of joy. The baby had a dark brown hair and beautiful amber eyes. The nurse handed the baby to her tired mother.

"Haa.. what should we name her dear?" Aiko panted tiredly to her husband. She had endured 4 long hours to bring the little girl to the world.

'_She has her mother's eyes and my hair color' _Ryouma thought fondly while staring at his child. "She looks just like Tsuna.. how about we name her Tsukina? she is born at full moon afterall". Sawada Tsunayoshi has a brown hair and chocolate eyes and his face deeply resembles Itou Tsukina.

Tsuna is his nephew and the son of Sawada Iemitsu, his brother and Sawada Nana. The four are very close and has known eachother for a long time.

'_Speaking of the Sawada's they're late' _Ryouma wondered when will his brother's family come.

"Tsukina.. what a beautiful and a fitting name for our daughter. I hope she'll get along with Tsu-chan." Aiko smiled and gently touched her newborn daughter soft cheeks. She was overjoyed when she looked at her daughter's amber eyes. People rarely have amber eyes like her and her daughter.

Suddenly the door bursted open revealing a man and a woman holing a little boy in her arms. "OH! _Fratello! _Is your child born?! I'm sorry I'm late! I just picked up Nana and Tuna-fish from the daycare." Iemitsu barked worried that his brother was going to be upset with him for being so late.

"Dear.. this is a hospital please keep your voice down! You're making Tsu-kun scared too." Sawada Nana said still holding Tsunayoshi in her arms, her voice is sharp scolding her husband's rash behaviour.

"Sorry Nana" the itallian man muttered an apology. He always feared her wife when she use her sharp tone on him.

Then the Sawada's strolled to Aiko's side to see the newborn baby. Aiko who was holding Tsuki looked up at them and gave them a tired smile.

"It's a baby girl and I named her Tsukina because she looks just like Tsu-chan except for the eye color." Aiko said while handing Tsukina over to the Iemitsu. "See? She looks just like Tsu-chan!"

Iemitsu took her and showed her to Tsuna "Hey son! This is Tsukina your cousin! She looks just like you right?" Nana was staring with sparkly eyes and squealed about how cute the baby girl is.

Little 2 year old Tsunayoshi looked curiously at Tsukina from her mother's arms. He looked straight into her amber eyes "pretty.." muttered the 2 year old. He was happy, he never seen a color that pretty before.

Tsukina looked at Tsuna before falling asleep. Her life had just started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip 5 years later<strong>_

_**Itou's Residence**_

_**10.25 AM**_

"Yaaay! Mommy! Daddy! We're gonna go to Italy and we're gonna ride a plane too!" A 5 year old girl named Itou Tsukina cheerfully circled her parents. Her parents laughed at their child entustiasthic behaviour. Well it's the first time she's going to ride a plane.

They're currently in Namimori, Japan. Ryouma is planning to spend the holiday in his home country with his family. They're going to stay in Italy for 2 months since it's summer vacation. They've already packed their things and were ready to go.

Tsuki tugged her mother's dress impatiently, wondering why they haven't left yet."Tsuki-chan be patient. We're going to meet Tsu-chan and his parents to say goodbye first then we can go to the airport." Tsuki's mother said while patting her daughter on the head.

The Itou's live just a few blocks a way from the Sawada's. Tsuki had known Tsuna for 4 years so she considered Tsuna like her own brother she never had. Tsuna was very nice and protective of Tsuki despite his dame personality.

_**At the Sawada Residence **_

_**10.47 AM**_

"Mama! Where's Tsuki-chan? She's late" Tsuna whined to her mother.

"Now now Tsuna. She's probably on her way." Nana said while sweeping the floor. Her son was always so impatient when it comes to Tsuki being late.

_Ding Dong_

Tsuna immediately ran to the door an opened it. Tsuki who was waiting at the door flashed a smile to greet her proclaimed brother. They hugged eachother cutely.

"Awww Tuna-fish and Tsuki-chan look so cute together." Iemitsu took a picture from a camera out of nowhere.

The wives were chatting and the kids played at the backyard. While Ryouma and Iemitsu were talking at the living room.

"_Fratello.. _are you really going to leave and lie to your family? You know construction builders don't work overseas and I know the position of the CEDEF leader is very dangerous." Ryouma began. Ryouma is a top hitman (second to you know who) that's closely associated to the Vongola.

"Yes, that's why I'm leaving for Italy next month so my family isn't dangered, although Tsuna might hate me for it" Iemitsu sadly declared.

Ryouma comforted his brother but he knows it's the right choice.

"Just do me a favor and don't involve my family into the mafia, brother. I have made a lot of enemies because of my job in the mafia." Ryouma said firmly to his brother.

"I won't, I promise and if anything happens to you. I will protect your family from the mafia at all cost, so don't worry. Iemitsu replied with a serious face.

After talking, Ryouma and Iemitsu went to the backyard "Ai-chan! I think it's time to go now. Tsuki say goodbye to Tsuna." Ryouma said to his family.

"I'm gonna buy lots of things and share them with you." said Tsuki.

"Okay.. I'll miss you!" Tsuna said while hugging Tsuki. Tsuna was really going to miss her, seeing that Tsuki was her only real friend in Namimori.

After saying their farewells, they left and went to Namimori Airport.

_**Namimori Airport**_

_**11.30 AM**_

The Itou's have arrived at the airport and were now heading towards the counter to check in their luggages.

"Daddy what if my ear hurts in the plane? They say if the preassure in my ear and the air is different it'll hurt badly." Tsuki suddenly asks her father with a worried face.

"What? Where did you know that from?" Ryouma asks her daughter with a slightly shocked face _'5 year olds shouldn't know that'._

"Secret" Tsuki puts a finger in front of her curved lips.

Actually Tsuki has a really outstanding mind and is able to use her father's laptop easily. She searched about plane trips before they went to the aitport.

"Don't worry sweetie your ears won't hurt." Aiko assuredly said to her curious daughter.

"Okay.." Tsuki beamed at her mom.

They checked their luggages in and were looking for lunch.

"Mommy I wanna eat curry." Tsuki pointed at a Japanese restaurant. Tsuki really likes Japanese food especially curry.

"Of course. Let's go in there." Aiko took her daughter hand and walked to the restaurant, Leaving her husband alone behind.

"Mouu Ai-chan! What about me? Hold my hand to." Ryouma pouted to her now giggling wife.

Tsuki took her father hands and dragged him. They're all laughing happily.

_Meanwhile.._

"Agent B here. Target is on sight." A black suited man said to his phone while looking at the Itou family from quite a distance.

"Copy that Agent B. Agent C is now preparing the bomb for the jet" Another black suited man replied from the Japanese restaurant.

"Agent A. This is Agent C, the bomb is now ready. Just push the button to activate the bomb." A man disguised as a staff replied from near a private jet.

"Copy that Agent C. Now we just have to wait until they board the jet." Agent A said smugly.

"Now Itou Ryouma and his family is finally getting rid of.. This should be a warning for the Vongola. HAHAHA!" Agent B laughed evily with his comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

_Fratello_ : Brother in itallian

So what do you think? For the ones anticipating dramas please be patient. The first chapter might be fluffy but the next chapters are going to be more intense.

This is my first fic! I'm sorry for mistakes.

**Author's Note :**

Chapter 2 and 3 centers around the OC, but Tsuna and some of his guardians will appear at chapter 4, please bear with me and do me a favor to continue read the next chapter.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Crash

Chapter 2 : The Crash

Disclaimer **:**** I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

"_talking in other language"_

**ENJOY THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>12.45 PM<strong>

"Uwah! I'm so full! The curry is so yummy!" Tsuki exclaimed while rubbing her stomach. She ran outside the Japanese restaurant.

"Sweetie! Don't run after you eat! You'll get a stomachache." Her mother walked to Tsuki, Ryouma close behind her smiling at his daughter's cute behaviour.

The Itou's have finished eating their lunch and now heading towards their ride. After getting past the imigration section. They boarded the private jet, the jet is about a half of a normal plane and is very expensive and luxurious looking. But somehow Tsuki got a bad feeling about riding the jet.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Aiko upon seeing her daughter nervous face.

"Nothing.. I'm just sleepy." Tsuki lied to her mother. '_What is this weird feeling? It's like telling me not to ride the jet.. No! I won't ruin our vacation just over a feeling!'_

"Aww don't worry Tsuki, your ears won't hurt that bad! It's just temporary and I bought earmuffs for you too." Ryouma said to assure Tsuki. Ryouma is still confused where did his daughter get that information, maybe he'll ask her after landing on Italy.

**13.15 PM**

Tsuki and her family is now sitting in the private jet. Ryouma bought the jet just to be safe so his family won't be targeted on a public plane. Tsuki is sitting beside her mom, while Ryouma is sitting across them while reading a book.

"Passengers please put on your seat belt, the plane is taking off soon. Our staff will show you the safety manual." The stewardess said the three passengers. After a steward showed the safety manual, the family put their seatbelt on.

"Passengers, This is the pilot, we are now taking off ,we are taking off." A voice said.

The jet then moves and soon takes off, leaving Japan and to Italy and will take about 12 hours.

_**Somewhere at the rooftop of Namimori Airport**_

"The target has taken off. Let's wait for a couple hours before detonating the bomb." Agent C said to his phone. The said bomb is planted on the back of the jet, it's very small so it's hard to see it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the plane<strong>_

'_The bad feeling got worse. Should I tell my parents about this? No.. it's probably just me' _thought the 5 year old girl while clutching her hands tightly. Tsuki had a really bad feeling about riding the jet. After thinking to hard she eventually fell asleep on her mother's shoulder.

**15.35 PM**

Tsuki just woke up after her nap. _'That feeling is still here.. Maybe I should tell my parents.'_ Tsuki finally agreed to trust her intitution and tried to talk to her family.

"Ummm Mom, Dad?" Tsuki called for her parents attention. Her parents turned to their calling daughter.

"Yes, sweetie? Oh! Did your ears started to hurt?" Ryouma guessed.

"No dad, that isn't it." Tsuki shook her head.

"What is it Tsuki-chan?" her mother asked softly. She woke up from her sleep upon hearing her husband and daughter's voice.

"There's this feeling. A bad feeling.. I got it when we board the plane. It's like telling me not to board the plane and when I ignored it, it got worse." Tsuki explained to the other two. "I'm sorry for not telling you.."

'_What? Did my daughter activated the Vongola Intitution? No.. she's too young. But it might be possible. I'll be sure to discuss this with Nono when we land on Italy.'_ Ryouma thought while staring at Tsuki.

Aiko hugged her daughter and patted her on the head "Do not worry my little one.. I'm sure its just a feeling." Tsuki's bad feeling suddenly got worse but before she can reply to her mother-

**BOOM**

A loud booming sound is suddenly heard. The jet shook at the impact. "Sire! The tail of the plane was damaged badly! The fuel tank was damaged too, the fuel is leaking and there's a fire at the back of the plane." a panicking steward said to Ryouma. Tsuki paled, her intitution was right!

The jet is now falling. Ryouma immediately wrapped his arms around Aiko and Tsuki. Tsuki eyes is now glassy, tears threathening to fall despite her mother soothing words.

"We're going to crash..and this jet is on the verge of exploding." Ryouma said while holding his family tightly. "Ryouma! Isn't there anything, ANYTHING! We can do?!" Aiko shouted at the man. Tsuki is squinting her eyes. She's crying, shedding the tears she's been holding .

"This is the pilot. Altitude is dropping drastically! Prepare for impact!"

Then Ryouma lifted her daughter while holding his wife's hand, guiding them to the engine room. The room contains engines of the plane and a small escape pod. Aiko and Ryouma looked at eachother then at their beloved daughter.

"Tsukina.. remember.. remember to brush your teeth before going to bed." Tsuki stared confusedly with her puffy red eyes at Aiko. "Remember to do your homework ,to study hard for your future and eat healthy and a lot so you can grow up fast." Ryouma carries her daughter and puts her to the pod.

"Listen to your mother, Tsukina." Ryouma puts the seatbelt on her confused daughter.

"A-and don't stay up too late. Remember to take a bath and be a good girl. Be nice to everyone no matter how mean they are.." Aiko is now crying because she knew she had to say goodbye to her precious little girl. "Mom! P-please don't cry! I-I'll do everything you say to me.. I'll make you proud! So please stop crying.." Tsuki sobbed, trying to comfort her mother.

"Tsuki.. always remember that your mother and i will always love you. We will never stop loving you even we're apart and be strong for us." Ryouma kissed Tsuki's forehead. "Mommy and daddy will always watch over you.." Aiko smiled warmly and kissed Tsuki's right cheek.

"**Goodbye Tsukina.. Don't ever forget that we love you very much."** Both of her parents said.

Before Tsuki can react a layer of thick glass separated her from Ryouma and Aiko. Tsuki's eyes widened and starts banging the glass.

"MOM! DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsuki bursted into tears, now understanding what her parents meant. They're going to sacrifice themselves to save her life. "MOMMY! DADDY! OPEN THE DOOR! I WANNA BE TOGETHER WITH YOU!"

Aiko and Ryouma only smiled sadly and puts their hand on the glass. Tsuki slowly reached out for the hands that have taken care of her for 5 years of her life. Tears are pouring out of her eyes, she'll gladly give up her life just to be together with the 2 person she loved the most.

Ryouma then pushed the button to eject the escape pod. The pod deattach itself from the plane and plummets down from the sky. A parachute opened and the pod started to slow down. Her eyes widened when she saw the jet explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>15.47 pm<strong>

Inside the pod, Tsukina is still crying from the shock and sadness. She already missed her parents.

"This is all my fault.. why didn't I tell my parents about that bad feeling from the first place we'll still be happy, still laughing, still together.." Tsuki blamed herself and her eyes were once again glassy.

"NO! Don't cry! Father says I have to be strong for him and mother. I will not cry again not infront of people so they will never see my weakness." Her resolve was firm and her amber eyes glowed. A small orange fire flared at her head, where her father kissed her forehead.

"I'll make my parents proud with my dying will." Her voice was firm but deeper, still childish but deeper.

**15.50 pm**

Soon, the pod landed in the middle of the street filled with curious bypassers. The pod actually landed on China where the street is very bust at that time. A nearby police is shocked that an escape pod suddenly landed.

The police ran to the pod and opened the glass window by pushing button. 5 year old Itou Tsukina is sitting in the pod, her eyes were dull and red from crying.

Among the crowds a dark haired woman with blue eyes and a small orange flower patern under her left eye stepped up and approached Tsuki and the police. "_Mr Police. This girl came from a plane that just crashed not far from here." _the woman said in mandarin to the police while looking at Tsuki then helping her out of the pod. The private jet exploded and crashed about five miles from here.

"ARIA-SAN!" a tall blond man appeared from the crowd "Where were you? I was worried an-" the blond man was cut when the woman, Aria looked at him with sad eyes and turned to Tsuki. The man looked at her and then at the young girl.

"Gamma.. her eyes are dull. I think she's traumatized, maybe she lost her parents." Aria hugged Tsuki to comfort her. Tsuki didn't resist she didn't even move, Gamma stared at Tsuki and feels sad for the girl.

"_Mr Police please guide us to the police station. I want to take care of this girl." _Aria firmly said to the police. The police just nodded and starts walking to the nearest police station. Aria followed with Tsuki in her arms, Gamma didn't complain because he knows this girl needed love.

**18.32 PM**

At the end of the day, Gamma and Aria with Tsuki holding her hand walked out of the police station. The police approved that Gamma and Aria could take Tsuki in temporarily until they found Tsuki's family that's willing to take care of her. Tsuki has calmed down to.

"Little girl, what's your name? my name is Aria and that is Gamma." Aria smiles warmly while introducing herself and Gamma to Tsuki.

"Tsukina, Itou Tsukina.." mutters quitely, shyly looking at Aria blue eyes.

"Tsuki-chan then! We'll be your friends from now on and we'll be taking care of you!" Aria was happy when she saw amber eyes looking at her with hope. She was really sad when saw Tsuki's dull and empty eyes.

"Well then Aria-san, Tsuki.. it's already late let's get something to eat." Gamma said to the girls.

"Aww Gamma! You're being nice! Usually you're so tsundere." Aria teased. Gamma blushed at this "Aria-san! Stop calling me a tsundere!"

Aria just giggled and ran. Tsuki for the first time in hours smiled. _'Maybe mom and dad guided me to meet these nice people.' _Tsuki thought while looking up the sky and closing her eyes.

"Tsuki-chan! Come on we're gonna eat sushi for dinner!" Aria called, Gamma is next to her. His cheeks still pink from his boss's previous comment. "Coming!" Tsuki ran to catch up with them.

"But first let's do something about that dirty clothes." Aria's eyes sparkled while pointing at Tsuki's dusty clothes. Aria dragged Tsuki to a nearby departement store. Gamma just groaned wondering why his boss is such a shopaholic, Tsuki's clothes isn't even that dirty.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

**15.47 pm **

"Ahh I finally lost him. Hmph! Gamma is so strict! He doesn't even let me to go shopping alone." I said after running away from my blond subordinate.

"Now then.. I can go shopping freely!" I jumped happily. But then I saw a burning plane above me and something came off the plane. The plane exploded! Oh no.. the thing that came off the jet now got a parachute on! It must be an escape pod.

I ran to the direction where the pod landed. Pushing through the crowd, I saw a police bending down and inside the pod a little girl about 5 year old I think. Her dull amber eyes looked down and streaks were still on her cheeks, she's been crying. That time I felt a pang on my chest, I want to help the girl so bad.

"_Mr Police. This girl is came from a plane that just crashed not far from here." _I said in mandarin to the police while looking at the girl. I saw the burning plane crashing when I was running towards here. Then I helped the girl out of the pod.

"ARIA-SAN!" that voice.. Gamma "Where were you? I was worried an-" I looked at him and that seemed to silence him. I looked at the girl, her eyes she must've lost someone special without thingking I hugged the girl and said to Gamma "Gamma.. her eyes are dull. I think she's traumatized, maybe she lost her parents." I'm going to do my best to help this girl!

"_Mr Police please guide us to the police station. I want to take care of this girl." _I said seriously to the police and he nodded then he started walking. I followed him with the girl in my arms and Gamma closely following behind me.

**18.32 PM**

Finally! I convinced them to let me take care of the girl! Gamma opened the door and it was already night. I smiled looking at the girl who was holding my hand and I said "Little girl, what's your name? my name is Aria and that is Gamma." I hope she'll answer my question.

"Tsukina, Itou Tsukina.." the girl shyly looked at me. SO CUTE! Her name is so beautiful to! Her parents have done a good job naming her.

"Tsuki-chan then! We'll be your friends from now on and we'll be taking care of you!" I said to her. I don't want to say family to her.. It'll be awkward. Then I saw her beautiful amber eyes looking at me with hope. At that time a warm feeling spreaded across my heart, that's the time I swore to protect Itou Tsukina from any harm and will make her happy again.

"Well then Aria-san, Tsuki.. it's already late let's get something to eat." I was surprised Gamma didn't say brat or anything he's never good with kids except with Yuni.

"Aww Gamma! You're being nice! Usually you're so tsundere." I teased. Nope! Can't resist teasing him. Then Gamma shouted at me while blushing "Aria-san! Stop calling me a tsundere!" I ran away from Gamma then he followed me.

I looked at Tsuki who was looking at the starry sky and closing her eyes. I'm happy that she's starting open up. "Tsuki-chan! Come on we're gonna eat sushi for dinner!" I called her. Tsuki's eyes snapped open and started running towards me and Gamma "coming!".

I just noticed that her clothes are dusty.. Time for shopping! "But first let's do something about that dirty clothes." I pointed at her clothes. I grabbed her hand and walked towards a nearby departement store. I heard Gamma groaning probably because I'm shopping again.

* * *

><p>So yeah! WOW I never thought I can write this long!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

Chapter 3 centers around the OC, but Tsuna and some of his guardians will appear at chapter 4, please bear with me and do me a favor to continue read the next chapter!

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Beginning

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : **I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**ENJOY THE STORY**

* * *

><p><em><strong>22.00 PM<strong>_

Tsuki, Aria and Gamma have finished eating and Tsuki was wearing a yellow dress and a white cotton sweater that Aria bought for her at the departement store. They're now entering the hotel Aria and Gamma was staying.

The hotel was five star and victorian style. Tsuki walked with Aria, holding her hand and Gamma next to them. The five year old gaped at the beauty of the hotel, although she was used with luxurious surroundings she has never seen a building this beautiful.

"Tsuki-chan, you'll be staying with me." Aria said in front of a huge door. Gamma opened the door revealing a spacious room, the room consist two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a living room, all of them fully furnitured.

"Wow! This place is like a castle." Tsuki explored the room, admiring it. Suddenly Aria scooped her up and walked to a bedroom.

"Tsuki-chan it's late! I know you're tired so it's time to go to bed." The dark haired woman said.

"Wait!" Aria putted Tsuki down and she ran up to Gamma and hugged his legs "Good night Gamma-san!" the blond man didn't saw this coming and turned away but he ruffled Tsuki's brown locks before walking away.

Aria giggled and brought Tsuki to her room. She changed Tsuki's clothes and tucked her to bed. "Tomorrow.. we're going to go back to Tokyo, that's my hometown. Don't worry Tsuki we're not going by plane, we're sailing the seas!" Aria tried to cheer Tsuki up when she saw Tsuki eyes dullen at the mention of 'plane'. Aria covered the blankets on Tsuki and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight little one." Aria left her and turned the lights off leaving Tsuki alone on the kingsized bed.

'_Mom, Dad I hope you're doing well. I'm doing good, Aria-san and Gamma-san are very nice to me. I hope we can get closer.. I miss you Mom, Dad.' _Tsuki thought before closing her eyes and going to dreamland.

_**The next day 8.43 am**_

Tsuki's POV

_Chirp chirp_

I heard a bird chirping. I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I looked around and saw that I was on a king sized bed in a victorian style bedroom. Then I realized yesterday wasn't a dream, it all happended.

"Urrghh.. I slept like a log. What time is it.." I streched my stiff arms and saw a clock hanging by the wall across me.

_**8.45 AM**_

"Huh. I never slept that long" I always slept for only 6-7 hours a day. I guess I was really tired then. I walked into a huge bathroom, same as the other rooms it was really luxurious looking. I stripped off my clothes and stepped in to the shower, letting the warm water pour through my sore body.

_**Time Skip 9.02 AM**_

After taking a warm, relaxing shower, I changed into the clothes that was prepared on a desk. Then I walked out of the bedroom only seeing a note on the table in the middle of the living room. I took the note and began to read it.

Dear Tsuki

Good morning! I'm so sorry I couldn't be here, I have some business to do. By the way, be ready at noon because we're going back to Japan.

P.S Your breakfast is on the other table.

Love,

Aria

I guess we're going back to Japan then. I walked to the table mentioned at the letter and started to eat my breakfast (it's eggs and bacons).

_**9.13 AM**_

"I'M SO BORED!" I throw myself back to the kingsized bed after eating my breakfast. For the last 5 minutes I was circling the room trying to find something to do. I sat up, frowning, It was very, VERY easy for me to get bored. At that time I saw a computer sitting on the desk at the corner of the room (why din't I see that..).

My eyes glinted, I was really fond of computers. I used my father's laptop secretly at midnights. I started to search a lot of things.

_**Time skip 12.32 PM**_

Aria's POV

I stepped in my hotel room with Gamma behind me. I was meeting another famiglia from the morning, I hate meetings! They're so boring and long, and I wanted to spend the morning with Tsuki-chan.

"Oh! Aria-san, Gamma-san! Welcome back." Tsuki appeared from her bedroom and ran up to me, hugging me. I smiled, she seemed so much better than yesterday.

"Are we leaving for Japan yet? I already packed my things." She said her eyes filled with anticipation. I was shocked, I thought five year olds need help with packing things, heck they don't even remember to do those things. As I turned to Gamma he looks stunned to.

Turning again to her I said "Aww Good job Tsuki-chan! You're so smart, packing your things alone!" praising her. Her chest her puffed signaling that she is proud of herself, I guess her parents teaches her to be indepenent.

"Hehehe thanks" Tsuki said proudly.

"Aria-san the ship is ready. Do you want to leave now? I have already prepared our luggages." My blond subordinate informed me. Seeing Tsukina so impatient, I decided it's time to leave China.

"Alright, we can leave now. Are you ready Tsuki?" she nodded. Although I just got back to from the exausthing meeting, I can't wait to go home and see my famiglia again.

Normal POV

They went downfloor and checked out of the five star hotel. After checking out Gamma leads the two girls otside.

A limo was parked outside the hotel. They went inside the limo and proceeded to go to the port.

_**Beijing Tianjin Port 14.05 PM**_

"Don't worry Tsuki chan. We're going to Japan safely." Aria tried to reassure Tsuki, remembering that the girl just had experienced a horrible accident yesterday.

"I know Aria-san, I'm not scared, Mom and Dad are watching over me from a better place." Tsuki smiled.

"Good! Now let's board the boat then." The mafia boss said taking the five year old's hand and guides her to the dock.

Gamma who was walking behind them was once again stunned '_This girl never cease to impress me.. She's very calm despite what happened yesterday, more than that she's incredibly intelligent and independent for a 5 year old.'_

Upon arriving at the dock, Tsuki intitution didn't kick in so she was calm when they're boarding the boat.

"Nee.. Aria-san" Tsuki began.

"What is it? " Aria turned to the girl.

"Can I stay with you when we go back?" Tsuki didn't feel like she wants to stay with Tsuna and his family despite her closeness with the brunette boy.

"Of course Tsuki-chan! I'm so happy you asked that! You're going to be happy when you meet my famiglia." Aria beamed.

"What's a famiglia?" Tsuki asked, she was unfamiliar with the word.

"It means family in Italian. The ones that cares for you deeply no matter what happens." Aria explained to her.

The ride went smoothly with Aria and Tsuki telling each other stories about their own family, with Gamma adding a comment sometimes.

_**Japan 18.45 PM**_

They have arrived at Japan. During the journey, Tsukina fell asleep and Gamma was now carrying the sleeping girl and Aria next to him as they walked out of the boat.

Another limo was waiting for them outside the port. Gamma opened the door, letting Aria and Tsuki inside the limo.

"Gamma.. It's late let's go home." Aria said tiredly to Gammma.

"Yes, let's go back home Aria-san."

Aria looked at the sleeping girl and stroked her brown locks. 'she's going to be an amazing girl one day.' And with that the limo drove away to go to the Giglio Nero famiglia's mansion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip 3 years later.<strong>_

_**Giglio Nero Mansion 12.05 PM**_

An 8 year old girl with dark brown hair and amber eyes were fiddling with her laptop. Her name was Itou Tsukina.

"Oi Tsuki! Stop hacking and come out of that damn room and eat your lunch!" Tazaru ordered her from outside the door. The members of the Gigllio Nero already knew about Tsuki's intelligence with computers, she became the famiglia's hacker one year ago.

"Wait a minute!" they oung hacker yelled from inside her room.

That morning she woke up from a familiar dream, about her parent's death and she remembered why is there a bomb at the plane? Who wants to kill her and her family? With that Tsuki searched non stop for answers from her laptop.

_Flashback _

Tsuki's POV

I just woke up from that horrible dream. I looked at the clock **'05.32 AM'** Ugh.. it's still so early and I can't go to sleep, great.

'Now that I think of it, someone puts a bomb on the jet.. Someone wants to kill us!' she realized. Tsuki ran up to her desk and switched her laptop on.

She started using her brain and thought '_We had a lot of money and father was always going overseas and mom stays home with me.. So the accident must've been connected to my father's job._' With that Tsuki typed her father's name and started to search for information.

_End of flashback_

Normal POV

"I'm almost there.. Now just hack this and.. got it!" The 8 year old hacker found what she was looking for, her eyes widen as she reads the screen of her laptop.

Tsukina saw red and her eyes narrowed, for 3 years since the day of the 'accident' the bright orange flame lit up once again on her forehead.

**-BOOM-**

Gamma, Tazaru and Aria who was downstairs, eating lunch heard the explosion ,they rushed to their little hacker's room. The room was engulfed in intense orange flame. Tsukina was standing in the middle of the room, her face was enraged and her hands were covered by orange flames.

They were frozen, they didn't know that Tsuki was able to use flames. Aria snapped out of it and shouted to the angry girl "TSUKI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

The brunette heard the shout and turned to the source of the voice. She saw the three people's worried voice and her face softened.

The orange flame on Tsuki's forehead died out and she stated to collapse. Gamma ran up to her, catching her before she touched the ground.

"They murdered my parents.. the Lazio famiglia." After saying that the girl's eyes closed.

"Gamma! Get her to the medics!" Aria panicked. 'The Lazio famiglia?! But they were all wiped out by the Vongola!' she thought worriedly

Gamma ran out of the destroyed room to take Tsuki to the medics, while rain flame users neutralized the orange flames left in the burned room.

_**Time skip 16.22 PM**_

Itou Tsukina flickered her eyes open, the light was bright, hurting her eyes. Then she realized that she was on a white bed and surrounded by white walls.

"Ugh.. where am i?" her voice was hoarse.

"Tsuki-chan! I was so worried." Aria who was waiting all this time beside Tsuki's bed, hugged the 8 year old.

"Here drink this." Tazaru handed her a galss of water, Tsuki muttered a thanks, took it and drank it.

"Tsuki what happened? How did you used flames, heck sky flames to be precise!" Gamma said worriedly to her.

"Tsuki-chan, please tell us everything." Aria pleaded her while holding her hands.

"I-I had a dream this night, It's about that day.." Tsuki began.

"Oh, Tsuki" the sky arcobaleno tightened her hold.

"Then I thought about the bomb that blew up the plane, someone must've wanted to kill us and the more I thought about it, it must be connected to father's job." Tsuki took a deep breath and continued.

"After searching non stop about my father, I found out that he was one of Vongola's top assasin and i just had to find out who wanted to kill him. I hacked through Vongola files and found a file about a famiglia called the Lazio famiglia, the family was wiped out by Vongola. The file said that father killed the boss and some of them survived and said they were going to have revenge starting from the killer of their boss." She added.

"And that's why you didn't come out of your room since morning." Tazaru said, Tsuki nodded to him.

"After that I eventually found out that the Lazio famiglia had another branch, the son of the boss ordered his men to set out and kill me and my family." Tsuki said and then looked intently at Aria

"So please Aria-san!" she shouted at the mafia boss.

"Please?" Aria said, confused at her little girl.

"I know you're the sky arcobaleno and I have sky flames like you! So please, please train me so I can get stronger and personally say to my parent's murderers that they have messed the wrong family!" The orange flame lit up again on her forehead. "I will train to get stronger for my family with my dying will!"

Aria was stunned by her resolve and smiled at her "Itou Tsukina, from now on I- no we will be your tutors and we will train you to become a wonderful fighter."

Tsukina looked at her famiglia and smiled at them.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip 4 years later<strong>_

_**Namimori Town**_

"How nostalogic.." A girl with long brown hair and amber eyes said while looking at Namimori town.

"I guess I'll go surprise Tsuna then." She smirked and she walked away, heading towards the Sawada's residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong>

That's chapter 3! Tsuna and some of his guardians will make an appearance on the next chapter! So please bear with me and wait for the next chapter

**THANKS FOR READING**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Arrival

Chapter 4 : The Arrival

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

Note : The timeline in this chapter takes part a week before the Ring battle (Varia Arc)

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sawada residence <strong>_

_**11.00 AM**_

Tsuna's POV

"Reborn! Stop kicking my head!" I whined to my hellish home tutor. He forced me to study since five in the morning. It's Sunday why can't I get a day off!

"Oi Dame-Tsuna stop whining and it's your fault you flunked your previous test so you have to study even if it's Sunday." He retorted back. OH MAN! How did he read my mind?!

"I'm not reading your mind, your face is just too obvious Dame-Tsuna." He replied back. I immediately shut my mind, seeing that he can read my mind. I get back to correct my wrong answers.

_**-CRASH-**_

Suddenly I heard something broke from downstairs, I ran downstairs only seeing glass shards scattered on the floor and my mom hugging a girl. Reborn landed on my hea and I fell down the stairs because of the sudden weight.

"Owww.." I looked up to see baby feet, Ugh, why does Reborn have to jump on me. I heard my mother crying, it seems like she was hugging someone she lost. I can't see the girl's face but I can see that she has a familiar brown hair just like mine.

"N-Nana san.. I can't breathe" the girl gasping for oxygen. "OH! I'm so sorry!" My mom lets the brunette girl go. I can see her face now, she looks just like me with amber eyes just like.. Tsuki-chan?!

"H-hi Tsuna, long t-time no see.." the familiar girl was still panting for air and then she smiled warmly at me. I widened my brown eyes also blushing lightly seeing that pretty smile.

Tsuki's POV

_**10.55 AM**_

I was standing in front of Tsuna's door. I smiled a bit at this, the house hasn't changed a bit. The last time I stood here was seven years ago. Then I knocked the door three times, a familiar voice called out.

"Wait a minute! I'm coming!" I know this voice, It's Nana-san's voice. She opened the door, greeting me

"Come in! You really look like someone I know by the way.." she lead me to the living room and she left to the kitchen. I stood in the living room, observing the room. The insides of the house hasn't changed as well.

"Sorry for the wait! Come and sit, Tea?" Nana lifted a glass of tea and gestured to the sofa.

Not wanting to waste time, I prepared myself to tell her the truth, that I was Itou Tsukina, her long lost niece. I looked at her with a soft look, Nana stared at me, confused, but there was a glint on her honey chocolate eyes. I took a deep breath and..

"I'm Tsukina your niece! I'm sorry for not visiting you all these years!" I blurted out. Well that was very out of character of me usually I'm very calm but now I'm fidgeting and my hands are sweaty.

I was waiting for a response from her. Woah, the look on her face was priceless and it looks like she was processing my previous words. The glass slipped out of her hand resulting a loud crashing noise, she puts her shaking hands on her mouth. Tears are now spilling out of her face, great now I feel bad.

"T-Tsuki chan?" my aunt shuttered.

"Yes it is me, if you don't believe me then you ca- Oomph!" I was cut by her bone crushing hug, Air.. I can't breathe. I think my face is now turning blue, unbelievable, I'm going to die because of a hug, a friggin hug. Then I heard something fell and I felt the hug loosening.

Chance! Maybe I'm not going to die from a friggin hug afterall. "N-Nana san.. I can't breathe"

"OH! I'm so sorry!" she immediately apologized as she lets me go. Oxygen! You have never been so lovable in my entire life. I filled air to my lungs and looked up to the source of the noise. Only seeing him.. Sawada Tsunayoshi, my cousin, I presume he is still clumsy seeing him lying on the hard floor and Reborn, the sun arcobaleno, what is he doing here?

"H-hi Tsuna, long t-time no see" I started awkwardly as I saw his eyes widening. "I'm going to give you some time alone.." my aunt scurried to the kitchen with Reborn in her arms leaving me and Tsuna in the living room. After she left, He scrambled to get up and ran up to me, knocking me off from the process.

I crashed on the floor with him on top of me '_geez Tsuna thanks for the oh so amazing greeting' _ I really have to stop thinking sarcasticly or I might voice my thoughts outloud.

"T-Tsuki-chan! Tsuki-chan! I missed you so much! Where did you go, I searched for you! I waited for you everyday!" his tears were falling on my forehead. His brown bangs were shadowing his eyes. Then he looked up at me with his glassy honey brown eyes.

"Umm.. Can you please get of me Tsuna?" I tried to be calm despite the awkward position.

Unfortunately, my request reached deaf ears. My cousin is still on top of me "Tsuki-chan, Why didn't you call me or contact me?!" he shouted angrily, his eyes glinted a bit of gold.

I was speechless, I never know that my kind cousin can get angry, I guess I really worried him. He lifted himself off of me and sat me up. "J-just don't leave me ever again.." he hugged me and puts his chin on top of my head.

"I promise" I hugged him back and I heard him muttering something.

"And I promise I won't leave you alone anymore.."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

_**13.10 PM**_

Tsuki just finished telling everything to Tsuna and Nana. They were eating lunch made by Nana on the dining table. Just then Nana stood up and lifted up her plate to the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, Tsuki-chan, Reborn-chan! I'm going to pick Bianchi and the kids from the amusement park! Take care." Nana said while putting on her coat.

"Take care, Mom" Tsuna looks at her and waved at her.

Nana left the three alone in the house. Tsuki stared at Reborn who was sipping his espresso.

"So.. What's the sun arcobaleno doing with my cousin anyway?" Tsuki said suddenly. Tsuna choked on his food and Reborn gulped all his piping hot espresso in one shot. The brunette girl giggled at this scene.

"H-How?!" Tsuna pointed at Tsuki, shocked that she knew about mafia stuffs.'

"Hmm… Interesting, how did you know about the arcobalenos?" Reborn obsidian eyes glinted. Tsuna gulped at this, he knew something bad is going to happen.

"Don't you know me?_ Fedora-san?" _Tsuki smirked to Reborn.

"There is only one person that can call that. Who are you?" the baby hitman pulled his Leon gun out aiming at the 12 year old, Tsuna is now panicking in the background.

Tsuki crossed her arms and pouted "Mouu! You meanie! How can't you recognize me? I'm gonna tell Aria san."

"Hacker-chan?" The arcobaleno lowered his gun finally realizing who she is.

"Finally you remember! It's been 3 years since I last saw you Fedora-san. Still tiny as ever I see." The girl said to the baby. Tsuna gaped at her '_she just indirectly insulted Reborn!_'.

"So your real name was Itou Tsukina, Hacker-chan. I have never saw your face before afterall. It has been too long." Reborn tilted his fedora.

"Humm.. So YOU are the one training the candidate of the Vongola Decimo? Go easy on him, I feel bad for the Bucking Horse last time I saw him." Tsukina turned to Tsuna who looked lost.

"Ah Tsuna, sorry I should've told you before. It turned up that I have a knack for computers so I became a hacker, I met Reborn when I was 9, he was my partner when I got a mission. I kept my identity closed and kept a mask on so he can't see my face." She explained to her cousin.

"During the mission she called me 'fedora-san' and I called her 'hacker-chan'. We got somewhat close at the end of the mission." Reborn added.

"So you were involved in the mafia since you were 9?!" Tsuna shouted at his cousin.

"No, since I'm 7" Tsuki said calmly "What?!"

"Be quite Dame-Tsuna. Go and finish the questions, me and Tsukina will go and take a walk." Reborn jumped to Tsuki's shoulders.

"But-" Tsuna 'tried' to protest but was interrupted by Reborn clicking the safety of his Leon gun.

"If you haven't finished it before I get back, training will be tripled." The sun arcobaleno said threatening his student.

"HIEEE!" the grafity defying haired boy scrambled to his room upstairs scared of his tutor's threat. His training alone is already exausthing, he might die if it's tripled.

'_I see Reborn is still as sadistic as ever. Poor cousin_.' Tsuki thought pitying her unfortunate cousin. She and Reborn walked out the house. Seeing Nana won't come back for over 2 hours. Tsuki unconsciously went to Nami-chuu's direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nami-chuu's rooftop <strong>_

_**13.20 PM**_

Hibari's POV

"Midori tanabiku namimori no.. dai naku shou naku nami ga ii.."

I snapped my eyes open as I heard my beloved school's antem lyrics. Only seeing the little bird singing it. I yawned, I just woke up from my afternoon nap. Hibird flew towards me and I pulled out my index finger, the bird attached it's little feet on my finger.

"Herbivore, herbivore" the bird alarmed me and flew off. I stood up and dusted off my uniform.

Good, I was getting bored, time to discipline some herbivores. I jumped off the rooftop following the little animal. I arrived at the gate of Nami-chuu and I saw the baseball player in front of the gate.

"Herbivore, what are you doing at Nami-chuu, school time is tomorrow." I said to the baseball herbivore.

"Oh! Hibari, what a pleasant surprise!" he grinned, I was irritated by seeing that irritating grin. I pulled out my tonfas and walked towards him.

"Leave now or I will bite you to death." I threatened him, his grin still in place.

"I left my notebook on class. I have to do my homework for tomorrow." The herbivore tried to explain.

"It is your own fault, you will face the consecuences so prepare to be bitten to death." I got into my fighting stance, i want to satisfy my hunger for fighting now. I ran up to him, he raised his arms attempting to block my strike. I raised my hand and-

"Yamamoto, Hibari what a surprise." A voice interruped, I was about to swing my tonfa to the intruder but I stopped when saw the baby sitting on a female's shoulder.

Normal POV

_**13.22 PM**_

Reborn and Tsuki have walked for a while, they were nearing Namimori Middle. Tsuki asked Reborn where are they going but Reborn just smirked and told Tsuki to turn left.

Tsuki turned left obeying the hitman's order. The brunette saw a school and two people standing in front of the school's gate. Suddenly the raven haired boy lunged to the other boy. Tsuki stayed calm and looked at Reborn.

"Yamamoto, Hibari what a surprise." Reborn said to them, they stopped and the boy who was aiming for Reborn stopped when he saw the baby and Tsukina.

"Akambou" the prefect said while lowering his weapons. Reborn tilted his fedora.

"Kid! Nice meeting you here. Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." the baseball player greets them and smiled at Tsuki.

"Itou Tsukina." The female hacker said to him. Hibari was itching to fight with Reborn now and he took out his weapons once again and charged to Reborn who was still sitting on Tsuki's shoulder.

"Hibari stop! You're going to hit her too!" Yamamoto ran up to stop him but it was too late, Hibari's tonfa was just an inch off the girl's face. Despite the situation, Tsuki stayed silent, observing the tonfa that was aimed towards her.

_**CLANG**_

The baby hitman jumped off, Yamamoto was shocked. The tonfa clashed with an orange flame covered chakram (if you don't know what chakram is please browse it) Hibari's eyes widened a little, surprised that a girl was able to deflect his attack with just one arm.

"Wao" the raven smirked and licked his lips.

Hibari felt his blood rushing, more than the way he feels when he wants to fight the sun arcobaleno. Again, he lowered his tonfas and looked at Tsukina. Seeing Hibari's action, Tsukina puts her weapons away.

"Hibari Kyoya" Hibari acknowleged her. "I have not seen you before."

"I just moved here 3 hours ago, of course you never saw me." The brunette stated the obvious.

"Hn. Akambou is she enrolling Nami-chuu?" the raven turned to Reborn.

"She is, infact she's Dame-Tsuna long lost cousin, she just came here all the way from Tokyo." Reborn stated to Hibari.

"The little herbivore's cousin? Interesting." The prefect smirked as she looked at Tsuki.

"Tsuna's long lost cousin? No wonder you look like him, you even fought like him, Tsuki-chan!" Yamamoto flashed yet another toothy smile at her.

"Reborn who are these people, do you know them? They know Tsuna?" Tsukina asked.

"Tsukina meet the Vogola guardian of rain" Reborn turned to the carefree baseball lover _'calm and carefree as the rain, who will wash away the family's pain' _Tsuki voiced in her head_._

"And the guardian of cloud" Reborn gestured towards the aloof prefect _'Aloof as the cloud, who will_ _protect the family at an independent stance' _Tsuki thought. Hibari walked to the brown haired girl, cold grey eyes met shining amber eyes.

"Hn, don't be late for school Omnivore." Hibari walked past the girl. His cold grey eyes shined with excitement, he had found an interesting prey.

"Seems like Hibari has taken an interest to you, Tsuki." The fedora wearing baby said to Tsuki.

"Wow! I never heard Hibari calls anyone an omnivore, you must be really special!" the dark haired teen said to Tsukina.

'_Ugh I just taken a sadistic looking guy's attention, my intitution said this is going to be troublesome.'_ Tsuki protested in her mind while facepalming her face. "Ahahaha! What's wrong Tsuki-chan? Is there something wrong with your face?" Takeshi asked densely.

"It's nothing. Let's go back, Reborn." Tsuki smiled and waved lightly at Yamamoto, Reborn jumped back on Tsuki's shoulder. Yamamoto grinned and waved back at the girl, a tint of pink graced his tanned cheeks. Tsukina and Reborn walked away to go home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sawada Residence<strong>_

_**14.02 PM**_

"Tadaima.." Tsuki entered the house and puts off her shoes, Reborn jumped off of Tsuki.

"Welcome back Tsuki-chan, Reborn too." Nana said while holding an afro kid in a cowsuit. A chinesse toddler next to her. "By the way this is Lambo and this is I-Pin." Nana introduced the two kids.

"Ni hao! I am I-pin" The chinesse girl bowed lightly at Tsuki. "Nyahaha! I am Lambo-san the greatest hitman in the world!" The afro kid beamed at Tsuki. The 12 year old girl smiled at them.

"Oi stupid cow, you're noisy" Reborn said emotionlessly at Lambo. "Reborn! I will kill you!" The cow child lunged Reborn, only getting hit by Leon's mallet.

"Tolerate.. WAAAAH!" Lambo cried loudly, Nana and I-pin shook their head. Reborn looked up at Tsuki "Come on Hacker-chan, let's go to Dame Tsuna's room." Suprisingly Tsuki walked past Reborn and picked Lambo up, patting him on the back.

"There there.. Reborn didn't mean it." The brunette said soothingly to the crying child. Lambo looked up and sobbed "HUWAA! L-Lambo like t-the nice nee-chan" he hugged Tsuki tightly and continued to cry while the girl keeps patting his back until he fell asleep. Tsuki gently handed him to Nana while Reborn stood there.

"Thank you Tsuki-chan.." Tsuki gives her a small smile and picked Reborn up heading towards Tsuna's room.

The two entered the soon to be Decimo's room, Tsuki giggled by the sight of her cousin sleeping on top of his books. Not like Reborn who immediately kicked Tsuna, waking him up. "OW! Reborn?! Tsuki-chan?! Where have you been?!" Tsuna shot up.

"Finished the questions Dame-Tsuna?" a green gun pointed at the grafity defying haired teen. "HIIEE! I have!" Tsuna raised his arms defensively at his home tutor. Luckily, all the answer were correct. Tsuki flopped down to Tsuna's bed.

"Humm.." The younger brunette crossed her arms while lying on the bed.

"What is it, Tsuki-chan?" the older brunette asked her.

"Tsuna, do you know Hibari Kyoya and Yamamoto Takeshi? I met them a while ago" Tsuki sat up. "Yes, Yamamoto is one of my colse friend and Hibari-san is my schoo- WHAT! You met Hibari-san?! Did he hurt you?!" Tsuna holds his cousin's shoulders.

"You shout too much Tsuna.. And no he didn't hurt me." With that Tsuna lets Tsuki's shoulder's go. Reborn watched the scene, amused. _'Never thought Dame-Tsuna can be protective, he's too weak and timid but when it comes to Hacker-chan he became a protective cousin.'_ The hitman thought.

"by the way where do I sleep?" the hacker asked randomly. Her cousin flushed red at the question "Umm, Y-You can sleep at my room, the guest room is full.. I'll go get a futon now!" with that Tsuna dashed out of the room.

"Huh?" was Tsuki intelligent answer_. 'You are too dense, Tsuki'_ Reborn sweatdropped at the girl's answer, she doesn't know what it means to sleep in the same room with the opposite sex even if he's your cousin.

The rest of the day were spent by Tsuki being introduced to Bianchi and Fuuta, and helping Tsuna with his quizzes from Reborn, In the evening dinner almost turned into a food fight. At night, Tsuna litterally begged Tsuki to let him use the futon so she can use his own bed. In the end, Tsuki gave up an decided to sleep at Tsuna's bed.

Yep the day went perfectly normal.

* * *

><p>Notes :<p>

Tadaima : I'm home/back in japanesse

Ni hao : Hello in chinesse

Author's note :

Hello readers, thank you so much for spending your time to read this fic. Please do me a favor to read the next chapter.

P.S Later chapters will show moon flames :)

**THANKS FOR READING**


	5. Chapter 5 : The First Day of School

Chapter 5 : The Frst Day of School

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sawada's Residence <strong>_

_**06.00 AM**_

In this peaceful morning, birds were chirping, sleeping sounds were still heard. A certain defying gravity haired boy were still sleeping soundly on a futon and a brunette girl were sleeping on the bed. The morning were completely peaceful until-

_-KICK-_

"HIEE! Reborn! Stop waking me up like that!" a somewhat girly scream interrupted the morning. Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at his clock and groaned "It's still 6 am school starts 2 more hours!" he shouted.

Reborn's eyes glinted and took out his gun, aiming at the timid boy "Dame-tsuna stop shouting, you're going to interrupt Hacker-chan's sleep." He gestured to the bed. Luckily, Tsukina is still sleeping.

"Dame-Tsuna go make breakfast, consider it as one of your training to become a perfect Vongola Decimo." The baby explianed. '_How does cooking related to my_ _training_' Tsuna sweatdropped.

"A mafia don must be able to make his and the family's own food." Reborn retorted back. "Ugh.." Tsuna facepalmed on his face.

Tsuna lazily made his way downstairs, after the brunette boy dissapeared Reborn took a chance to cover Tsuki with a blanket. Then the baby followed his student after giving the sleeping girl a last look. The soon to be Decimo was cooking bacons and toasts, the delicious smell made a certain afro kid wake up.

"Dame-Tsuna is cooking breakfast! YAAAY!" the cow kid said enthusiastically, a fedora wearing baby was near and took a sip of his freshly brewed espresso "Shut up stupid cow, you're ruining the perfect morning" he said coldly.

"REBORN! I'LL KILL YOUUU!" a similair event from yesterday took place, before Lambo could throw his grenade at Reborn, a voice called out. "Huh? I thought someone broke into the house.. It's just you two fighting."

The three looked at the stairs, Itou Tsukina has woken up from her sleep. "Oi Aho-shi, you interrupted Tsuki's sleep." Reborn pointed the Leon gun at Lambo. Despite the scary situation, Lambo ignored Reborn and ran up to Tsuki, hugging her leg.

"Onee-chan! Good morning." The afro child looked at her with shining eyes. Tsukina smiled and picked Lambo up "Good morning, Lambo and it's okay Reborn, I woke up by myself." She reassured the hitman baby, not wanting him to feel ignored.

"Ah! Tsuki-chan I just finished breakfast. Sit down!" Tsuna puts a plate of bacons and toasts in the middle of the table. They sat down and started to eat breakfast "Wow I never knew you could cook Tsuna, this is delicious." Tsuki praised her cousin.

"Ehehehe.. Thanks" Tsuna scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ara ara! Tsu-kun is cooking breakfast! How convinient." Nana suddenly appeared from behind her son.

"Good morning Nana-san." The amber eyed girl said to her aunt politely.

"Tsuki-chan! What are you doing this early? School starts 2 more hours." Nana sat down next to her son.

"I'm an early riser. Lambo! It's rude to steal other people's food." The girl scolded Lambo sternly when she saw the Bovino child trying to steal Tsuna's bacon, the said child looked down shamely. "If you want more you can have mine." Lambo immediately brightened up, smiling at his nice onee-chan.

"Your my saviour Tsuki-chan!" Tsuna thanked his cousin, always being the victim of food stealing is very unpleasant. Tsuki sweatdropped at this and Reborn looked at them amusingly. Finished eating, Tsuki thanked for the food and went upstairs.

"Tsuki-chan, your new uniform is on the closet." Nana informed her niece. Tsukina nodded and proceeded to go upstairs to prepare her first day of school.

_**7.30 AM**_

"Mom! I'm going now." Tsuna yelled to his mom, Tsuki already outside waiting for him.

"Okay! Be careful." Nana replied from inside of the house. The two took off to go to Namimori Middle school. They walked silently, Tsuna wanting to break the silence started a conversation "You look really good on the uniform, Tsuki-chan."

"Thanks" Tsuki replied back, her cousin blushed. Soon, four figures were in sight, one of them ran up to the two and bowed directly in front of Tsuna.

"Juudaime, Good morning!" Gokudera Hayato bowed ninety degrees, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko followed him and greeted Tsuna too "Good morning, everyone. By the way this is my cousin, Tsuki-chan." Tsuna gestured to his cousin.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuki bowed lightly "It is an honor to meet you, Tsuki-sama" Gokudera shook her hands politely.

"Ah. Smoking Bomb Hayato, it's very nice to meet you too." Gokudera was surprised that Tsuki know about him but ignored it instead he continued to shake her hand.

"We met yesteray, Tsuki-chan! Glad we're in the same school." Yamamoto grinned at the girl. "Oi baseball freak! Don't greet Tsuki-sama so casually!" the silverette glared at Yamamoto.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is my brother, Ryohei! I hope we can be friends." Kyoko smiled at the brunette. Tsuki smiled back, greeting her new found friend.

"WOW! Sawada's cousin is EXTREMELY PRETTY! Join the boxing club!" Tsuki stared dumbfoundedly at the boxer while Tsuna and Yamamoto twitched. "Oi! Turf top! How dare you adress Tsuki-sama so lightly!" the bomber shouted at Ryohei.

"What did you say tako head?!" Ryohei yelled back. The four at the background sweatdropped at the childish fight. Then they realize that they are going to be late and ran full speed to the school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori Middle School<strong>_

_**8.05 AM**_

The six finally arrived to the school but they were greeted by an onimous aura emitted by a certain prefect. "Herbivores, I will bite you to death for being late to school." Hibari seathed his tofas and Tsuna wanted to cry because of his streaking bad lucks.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuki's voice rang and the skylark stopped.

"Consider yourself at luck. Go to class before I bite you to death, I will guide the omnivore to the pricipal's office." Hibari walked to Tsukina but was stopped by three figures.

"Do not lay a hand on her Hibari-san" "Bastard, don't touch Tsuki-sama with your filthy hands." "Ahaha. Please leave Tsuki-chan alone, Hibari." Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood protectively in front of Tsukina. Hibari felt irritated and raised his tonfa.

"It's fine guys, Hibari-san won't hurt me just go to class, it's already late." The young hacker said to them, stopping the occuring fight.

"Fine, just be careful Tsuki-chan." Tsuna said and started to leave, not before giving Hibari a look. They left and Tsuki turned to the prefect. "Well?"

"Hn, follow me omnivore." Hibari started leading Tsuki to the principal's office.

Upon arriving to the office Hibari opened the door roughly, letting Tsuki into the office to greet the principle and to get her class scehlude.

Soon, the brunette was out of the office, Hibari waiting on the opposite wall. "By the way where's my class?" Tsuki asked. Giving a glance at the girl, the raven then walked away and Tsuki followed him.

_**8.30 AM**_

_**Class 1-A**_

_-BANG- _

Nezu sensei was teaching maths but suddenly the door opened loudly and a certain prefect walked in, the class temprature dropped slightly. "Herbivore, there is a new student, treat her well or I will bite you to death." The poor techer nodded vigorously and Hibari left the room.

"C-class as you can hear, there is a new student. Please introduce yourself." Nezu sensei shuttered. A brunette girl walked in, Tsuna and his friends smiled at her.

"Hello my name is Itou Tsukina. I am twelve, please treat me well." The girl bowed, boys were whistling, some girls were glaring at her and the other girls were giggling about how cute she was.

"That's all? Well thank you Itou-san please sit down next to Yamamoto." She started to walk to her seat and successfully avoided tripping from a girl's foot, the girl was surprised and Tsuki continued to walk.

Tsuki sat down and Nezu sensei continued his lessons. Boys were throwing looks and notes at her but Tsuki was so dense about love, she was confused. Fortunately, Gokudera yelled at them before Tsuna and Yamamoto could snap.

_**11.00 AM**_

_**RING **_

The bell rang, signalling the lunch break. Tsukina sat up to greet her cousin but was stopped and surrounded by some boys. "Hey cutie, wanna eat lunch together?" a boy named Mochida winked at Tsuki. "Mochida, stop bothering her." Tsuna's voice rang clearly. "No way Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida said mockingly at Tsuna.

"Hey! He's my cousin!" Tsuki shouted at him, crossing her arms. "Oh? So sorry then cutie, didn't know that he is your cousin. So, eat lunch with me?" Mochida fakely apologized to Tsuna. Tsuna and his friends were about to beat Mochida up, but the class fell silent.

"Herbivores, stop crowding or I'll bite you to death." A cold signature voice rang to the silent classroom, Yamamoto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the prefect and Tsuki decided to break the silence.

"Hibari-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuki tilted her head. Hibari spared no time and grabbed Tsuki's hand, dissapearing from the class with her. Snapping out of their shock, Tsuna and Yamamoto rushed to follow them, Gokudera behind them.

Hibari and Tsukina arrived at the rooftop. The prefect lets the brunette's hand go, Tsukina stared confusingly at Hibari _'Why did he bring me here? Does he want to have lunch with me?_' Tsuki thought, not understanding the situation.

"Omnivore, fight me." with that Hibari lunged at Tsukina, Once again Tsukina brought up her chakram blocking him without flames. "Fight me seriously" Hibari stated, he was irritated that Tsuki didn't show up her flames.

The brunette girl LOVED challenges, so without thinking she smirked "Do you think you can beat me, prefect-san?"

"Of course Omnivore, I will bite you to death." the skylark smirked back.

Tsuki's chakram dissapeared, revealing her dual blades that's completely covered with sky flames. She charged to Hibari and he blocked her attack, he stumbled a little and gave the female hacker a chance. She striked him on the stomach and sent the prefect flying to the nearest wall. Recovering himself, Hibari stood up and wiped the blood coming from his mouth, his eyes glinted with excitement.

The prefect dissapeared, Tsuki's amber eyes were searching for him and suddenly a tonfa came up from her left and hits one of her arm. Tsuki winced but managed to hit the prefect when he came up from behind her. Tsuki jumped back and ran to the prefect to strike him, Hibari doing the same.

_-CLANG-_

Tonfas and blades clashed, amber and grey eyes looked at each other intensely. The clash continued until a certain voice was heard and the door of the rooftop opened, three people came in running.

"TSUKI-CHAN!" Tsuna ran up to Tsuki, hugging her. Hibari was annoyed, he did not like the sight of the little herbivore hugging HIS omnivore _'What? My omnivore? Do not let herbivorous thoughts let into your mind Hibari Kyoya'_

"How dare you hurt Tsuki-sama!" Gokudera took out his dynamite and Yamamoto gave Hibari a glare that coul match the prefect's own, Hibari stared emotionlessly at the two.

"What did YOU do to her, Hibari." Yamamoto pointed at Tsuki's bruising arm. Yamamoto took his bat out and swinged it, turning the bat into a katana "I will personally deal you myself for hurting Tsuki-chan."

"Yamamoto-san! Hibari-san! Please don't fight." Tsuki shouted at the two. The sword wielder turned at her and his eyes softened.

"He hurted you." The baseball player once again glared coldly at the silent prefect. Tsuna and Gokudera were shocked, their usually calm and carefree friend is posing a deadly look. Tsuki smiled a bit at Yamamoto, trying to reassure him.

"It's okay, actually I enjoyed the battle a little bit. It's been a while since I had a fight like that." She looked at Hibari, who looked back. "Thanks it was fun."

Hibari smiled lightly 'THE Hibari SMILED, it's not a smirk but a real smile' Tsuna and Gokudera were gaping like a fish. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, not liking the interaction in front of him.

"Meet me at the room beside the principal's office after schooling hours." Hibari said before leaving the rooftop.

_RING RING_

Lunch break was over and Tsuki was skipping "Well guys? Let's get to class then!" Tsuki said happily, contented with the fight earlier. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera ran to her, worried about her bruise from earlier.

"Don't worry! I have fast healing abilities. It'll heal without any medication." She smiled to them. They still insisted her to go to the infimary, she finally complied and they skipped a class to treat the brunette girl's bruise.

Then Tsuna remembered that he needed to go to detention because he can't answer a question earlier. "Gomenasai! Tsuki-chan, I have to go to Nezu sensei's office, I'll be home after 2 hours." The brunette boy apologized deeply to his cousin.

Gokudera seeing his boss apologizing, did the same thing and bowed until his forehead touched the ground "Tsuki-sama! I deeply apologize that the Tenth cannot answer a question, it is my fault that I did not teach him enough."

The female hacker giggled at the scene in front of her "It's fine Tsuna, Gokudera-san. Yamamoto-san can keep me company." Tsuki turned to a grinning Yamamoto. "You better take care of Tsuki-sama, Yakyuu-baka!" the bomber yelled at his friend.

Tsuna apologized again before saying goodbye to his cousin, he and Gokudera walked away leaving Yamamoto and Tsuki alone at the corridor.

"Ahahaha! So there's still more than 2 hours left, what do you want to do Tsuki-chan?" the baseball player asked to Tsuki.

"Hmm.. I haven't seen the rest of the school yet." The girl mumbled. Yamamoto smiled and took Tsuki's hand. "Then let's go explore the school!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yamamoto's POV<strong>_

_**12.00 PM**_

After I grabbed her hand, We started going to the lab, then the canteen, then other classes and the swimming pool. I happily explained all the details to Tsuki-chan. She nodded lightly with a cute blank face _'cute? Oh well she is cute afterall.'_

"Hey Yamamoto?" her voice broke my thoughts, I smiled to her and answered "Yes Tsuki-chan?"

"I always saw you carrying a bat and when you almost fought with Hibari-san you swung your bat and it turned to a sword! That's so cool!" Tsuki eyes sparkled a little, I was really mad at Hibari because he hurted Tsuki-chan. Not wanting her to feel ignored, I answered again.

"Do you want to see me play baseball?" I took my bat and lead her to the practice grounds.

"Wow! It's so big! So this is where baseball were played." Tsuki-chan looked around with her pretty amber eyes. Maybe it's time to impress her with my skills, so I swung my bat and hit the ball so hard.

She clapped lightly, I was very happy that she was at least a little impressed. I was glad that I could spend the time with Tsuki-chan alone. Then I saw her stroking at her bandaged bruise, I went to her and swung my jacket over her. She smiled and thanked me.

"Maybe I'll teach you how to play baseball when that bruise is gone." I offered to her. Her amber eyes looked up at me and she nodded her head. I was sitting next to her at the bench talking about baseball, that is until a familiar yellow canary showed up and I saw **him**.

"Herbivore, what are you doing with the omnivore?"

_**Hibari's POV **_

_**Disciplinary Commite Office**_

_**13.35 PM**_

_*Twitch*_

I sat at the couch impatiently, the omnivore was late, the bell rang five minutes ago. I was holding another disciplinary armband. I decided to send Hibird to find her.

After waiting one irritating minute, the little animal came back and chirped something that made me saw red. "Baseball Herbivore! Omnivore! Together!" Hibird flew out of the window.

I immediately sat up and jumped out of the window following the little canary. The bird stopped and flew up then I saw the irritating herbivore with MY omnivore on the bench. _'Why was his jacket over her?_' I gripped my tonfas tightly and walked to them.

"Herbivore, what are you doing with the omnivore?"

The herbivore stood up, glaring at me and his sword already on his hands. "Leave us alone Hibari." his stern voice did not waver me. I glared coldly at him and i looked at the slightly shocked omnivore. She removed **his** jacket and ran up to me "AH! Gomenasai Hibari-san! I completely forgot to meet you after school!"

So the omnivore remembered, the herbivore stood in front of her, ready to fight me. "Stop bothering her." I raised a brow and my hands went to my tonfas. The omnivore clutched the herbivore's arm, I twitched and he looked at her with a blushing face.

"It's okay Yamamoto-san! I promise to be back before 2, I'll eat sushi with you next time." The irritating herbivore smiled at her and ruffled her brown locks which irritated me even further. "Don't you dare hurt her." With that, I carried her bridal style and headed to my office.

Upon arriving, I throwed her to my couch and the omnivore pouted at me about the lack of my gentlemany. I smirked at this and sat myself next to her.

"So, what do you need from me?" the omnivore asked. I took out the armband from my pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it and looked at me questioningly. Then I stood up, looking at her.

"Join the disciplinary committee and be my secretary." I said in a demanding tone, I crossed my arms, I am not accepting a no for an answer. "Huh?" it seems the omnivore did not get it.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Omnivore." Then her amber orbs sparkled and she pointed at my hair. I was about to question her and I saw the little bird flying to her open hands. She cooed at it and looked up at me.

"I didn't know you have a pet, a cute one that is." She said while cooing at the little animal.

"Do you accept my proposition?" I said once again to her.

"What do I get from joining?" she crossed her arms and legs, I smirked at the sight _'hmph what a greedy omnivore'_

"If your grades are high enough, you can skip class and patrol with me." Her face didn't look interested, "and I will allow you to take care of Hibird." now her face looked interested. 'How cute, she will immediately brighten up when it comes to little animals.' I no longer deny that this omnivore is very appealing and I will make her mine.

"Hibird? Aww that's so adorable!" I looked at her impatiently "And of course I'll join! Skipping class and an adorable little canary! I don't have a club yet by the way." I smiled again at her and I took the armband from her.

I pinned the armband to her sleeve "Welcome to the Disciplinary Committee, Itou Tsukina." I gave her a bag containing the uniform of the Disciplinary committee "Wear this to school , you can wear your normal uniform if this uniform is dirty."

"You know you should smile more, it looks nice on you Hibari-san." she took the bag and smiled back at me. Hibird flew out of her hands and chirped. "Hibari! Omnivore! Kiss!" Wao, what a smart thing to say. She blushed lightly when she saw me smirking.

"Ahaha, what a funny thing to say! Oh, it's almost 2 pm, Good day Hibari-san!" she bolted to the door, just then my vice captain walked in. "Pardon me!" Then she dissapeared, Kusakabe looked confused and he asked me who she is.

"The omnivore is our new secretary." His mouth was gaping like a herbivorous idiot, but i was too content to bite him to death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

_**14.12 PM**_

Tsuki ran with a blushing face, Yamamoto who was waiting for her outside the gate with Tsuna and Gokudera was suprised at her sudden appearance. They pestered her with all kinds of question but Tsuki shrugged and said that she wanted to go home. They comlied and the two brunettes said goodbye to their two friends and walked to their home.

"Tadaima.." both brunettes said when they entered the house. Nana who was cleaning the house greeted them and Lambo ran at full speed when he heard Tsuki's voice. "Onee-chan! I missed you!" Tsuki patted his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, Hacker-chan, welcome home." Reborn tilted his fedora. Tsuki greeted him back and went upstairs with Tsuna and Reborn.

After arriving at Tsuna's room, Tsuki puts her bag down and flopped to the bed. "Hacker-chan.. Is that a disciplinary armband I see?" Reborn jumped to the bed sitting next to Tsuki. "Ah. Hibari-san invited me to join his club so I accepted." She blurted out.

"Huh?! Tsuki-chan you should've join other clubs not the Disciplinary Committee." Tsuna said panicking. "It's fine, Hibari-san is nice to me and I get to skip boring classes since my grades are too high." Tsuki tried to explain to her panicking cousin.

"But-" "Tsuna, I had a really long day so please let me take a nap." Tsuki cuts her cousin' sentence.

"But Hibari-san will hurt you again and-" Tsuna stopped when he heard a light breathing sound, he turned to his cousin who was sleeping soundly. He smiled and stroked the girl's hair. "She's really tired.."

The sun arcobaleno jumped out of the bed and ordered his student to do his homework with his gun, resulting the gravity defying haired boy scrambling out of his own room. Reborn looked at Tsuki and thought one last thing before going after Tsuna.

'_Hibari made quite an impression of Tsukina's first day at school.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_

Gomenasai : I'm sorry in Japanesse

_**Author's note :**_

I'm SO SORRY if Hibari, Tsuna and Yamamoto is OOC! I'm sorry if you think this chapter is too long! So I was thinking the Varia will be out next chapter and Tsuki will have moon flames shortly.

**THANKS FOR READING**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Ambush

Chapter 6 : The Ambush

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>7.40 AM<strong>_

"I'm going now Auntie!" the brunette girl waved back at her aunt. She was wearing a red armband on her black jacket sleeve.

Tsuki and Tsuna woke up from their sleep with Reborn's daily kicking and Lambo's daily shouting. They ate breakfast and now walking towards their school, the two met Gokudera and Yamamoto. As usual, Gokudera bowed ninety degrees and Yamamoto laughed.

"Tsuki-chan, why are you wearing the disciplinary committee's uniform?" the baseball player asked worryingly.

"Hibari-san asked me to be his secretary and I accepted." Tsuki said bluntly.

A vein popped on Yamamoto's forehead _'tch, the bastard made the first move.'_ he thought uncharacteristicly. "That's great, and if you don't like being his secretary, you can be _'my'_ the baseball club's manager." He said darkly.

"I'll consider it." Tsuki smiled. _'Yamamoto/Yakyuu baka is getting scary when it comes to Hibari' _Tsuna and Gokudera thought at the background.

"Guys, we'll be late if we don't hurry up!" Tsuna shouted panickly.

The four rushed to Namimori School and they managed to arrive on time. Hibari was leaning on the gate "Omnivore, you kept me waiting." The prefect said to Tsuki. _'the omnivore actually looks good in the uniform'._

"Sorry Hibari-san, so shall we go now?" Hibari stared at Tsuki then to Yamamoto who was glaring daggers at him. Hibari walked away with the girl following behind him.

"See you at lunch!" Tsuki waved at the three.

_**8.00 AM **_

_**Hibari's Office**_

"So.. what do I do now?" the brunette asked the prefect upon arriving at the office.

"You will organize the files and the books alphabeticly then do the paperworks on the desk." Hibari said while dumping a thick stack of paperworks on the desk. "NOO! I HATE PAPERWORKS!" the girl shouted histerically "Oh well I hate learning something I aready know more." Then she calmly said while putting her glasses on.

'_Cute, the omnivore has such herbivorous mood swings.'_ "I will patrol the school, don't touch my property" Hibari walked away to leave with his yellow canary. Just then, Tsuki pulled his sleeve.

"What." Hibari turned to the girl.

"Can you leave Hibird with me?" Tsuki asked him. Hibari was about to refuse her but Tsuki used her infamous puppy eyes "please?" she pleaded.

"Fine" the prefect fell for her puppy eyes and turned away, a tint of pink was gracing his cheeks. Hibird flew from the raven's head to the brunette's head, nesting itself. Tsuki thanked Hibari and the prefect dissapeared.

Tsuki's POV

I thanked Hibari-san and he left quickly, 'Huh? Does he have a fever? I swear his face was a little red.' I wondered but then I shrugged it off. Then I went to organize the files so I went to Hibari-san's desk. Being Aria-san's hacker means I have to organize many files and books so I was already used to this kind of tasks.

5 minutes have passed and I just put the last book in order. Hehe, Hibari-san is gonna be so surprised by this. "Omnivore! Omnivore!" Hibird flew out of my brown locks and flew to the top stack of paperworks.

"Aww.. you're so cute! I'll do the evil paperworks just for you!" I cooed at the little bird, Hibird seems happy with my answer and went back to my head. I sat down on my desk and started doing the paperworks.

Another hour passed and I signed the last paperwork, Hibari-san hasn't come back yet. I sat up and streched my arms, trying to find something to do.

Then an idea popped out of my mind, I'm gonna clean the whole office! So I started cleaning Hibari-san's desk first. Apparently I saw something shiny on his desk, so i picked it up.

'This thing seems oddly familiar.." I scanned the little ring on my hand. The ring strangely has no gems instead clouds were decorating the ring and.. clams?! Oh my gosh! What's the Vongola ring of clouds doing here?!

Then I heard the door open and in a flash, I see Hibari-san standing in front of me. He grabbed my hand and forcefully opened it. "Oh? I told you not to touch my property." He said coldly.

Normal POV

Hibari took the ring off Tsuki's hand harshly and took out his tonfas. "W-wait! I was just trying to-" Tsuki tried to explain but Hibari cuts her off by a swing of his tonfa, Tsuki dodged it but the raven hits her head from behind.

"Hibari! Omnivore!" the canary flew off and went back to it's owner head.

"And that is your punishment, you have been a bad secretary" Hibari smirked, although he meant to tease the girl, he made a seriously bad move.

_-SNAP-_

The brunette took off her shoe and whacked it to the prefect's head, Hibari looked dumbfounded and the girl yelled at him angrily.

"Y-You arse! I have perfectly organized those blasted files and books, I finished the bloody paperworks AND I was about to clean the WHOLE DAMNED OFFICE! This is how you treat me?! You POO-POO HEAD!"

"Pfffft.." Hibari instead of being mad, was holding one of his hand tightly on his mouth. Tsuki's face become red as a tomato when she heard the raven's stiffling laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" she shuttered, embarassed by her earlier outburst.

'_Arse? Blasted? Bloody? Poo-Poo head?! The omnivore is so amusing with her own choice of words.'_ Hibari regained composure of himself and puts a hand on her head although his smirk hasn't left him. Hibari looked at the amber eyes.

Finally realizing why the stiff prefect laughed, her face becomes redder and she pouted "What's so wrong with my own cussing words?!"

"Omnivore.. sorry for punishing you for no particular reason" Tsuna and his friends would flip over if they heard the great Hibari Kyoya apologizing to a girl but Tsuki didn't know Hibari has a cold face in front of the others.

"N-no it's fine.. sorry for hitting and yelling at you." Tsuki apologizing back at Hibari.

"Hn." Hibari went to his desk with the ring in his hand.

"But why do you have the Vongola ring of clouds?" Tsuki asked the prefect curiously.

"The infant requested me to be the little herbivore's cloud guardian. Are you involed in this Vongola?" Hibari eyed the girl.

"Well I've been working for a famiglia that was close with the Vongola since I was seven, so yeah.." Tsuki explained. The room went silent for a moment but then something clicked on the girl's head.

"Wait.. If you are the rings are distributed.. Mr. Anger Issues and his lackeys are going to come!" the brunette puts both of her hands on her head and zoomed out of the office. The head prefect was about to chase her but Kusakabe went in with a panicked face.

"Heichou! A fire has broke in the school!" Kusakabe warned his captain.

"Evacuate the herbivores. I will find the omnivore." With the prefect's command Kusakae left and Hibari commanded his little canary to locate Tsukina._ 'Where are you, omnivore._' Hibari ran out and started to search for the lost girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9.30 AM<strong>_

Yamamoto's POV

"Tsuki-chan! Tsuki-sama!" I heard Tsuna and Gokudera yelling for her, we were studying but then one of the prefects came in and started to evacuate us, stating that a fire has broke in the school. The school was now mostly empty and we still couldn't find her.

"Tsuna, let's look to Hibari's office." If the bastard left Tsuki-chan alone in the fire, I'm going to kill him.

"Then let's go!" Tsuna said with a panicked voice, the fire's already reaching to our class. We ran towards the office but instead we found Hibari without Tsuki-chan on our way.

"Hibari! Where is she?!" I shouted at him angrily when I didn't see her with him.

"How dare you leave Tsuki-sama alone!" Gokudera shouted as well and took out his dynamites.

"Shut up herbivore, I'm looking for her." He said coldly, his eyes seemed to show that he's worried about Tsuki-chan as well.

"If anything happens to her.." I looked down and clutched my hands tightly, I should've been there with her.

"Why did she left?!" Tsuna's now golden-orange eyes were wide of worry.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop disgracing yourself." suddenly the kid's voice rang cleary and he was standing next to me.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna jumped. "Where's hacker-chan?" the kid was worried about Tsuki-chan too.

"Akambou.. The omnivore knew about the rings" Hibari stated to the kid, she knew about the rings too? Was she involved with the mafia game? Tsuna looked shocked and Gokudera's eyes was slightly worried. Then, a yellow bird flew over and chirped something.

"Omnivore! Rooftop!" with that, the five of us rushed to the rooftop. _'I hope she's okay..'_ I thought worryingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori Rooftop<strong>_

_**9.35 AM**_

Normal POV

Tsuki was clutching her bleeding arm, she dropped one of her blades and looked at her attackers. A group of black suited men was surrounding her, they were all pointing their guns to the injured girl.

"Who are you?" Tsuki asked them.

_Flashback (2 mins ago)_

Tsuki banged the rooftop door open, she hasn't realize that the school was on fire "I can't believe the Varia are coming this early! Tsuna hadn't even learnt Primo's technique yet!" the girl vent out her frustation by shouting at nobody.

Little that she know that a group of black suited men has surrounded her and one of them already has his gun ready at the back of the brunette's head. Fortunately, Tsuki's intitution kicked up and she turned to see a gun pointing at her.

_-BANG-_

_Flashback Ends_

The shot injured her arm and she was now in the middle of her attackers. The one who shot her stepped up, his gun still pointing at the girl.

"We are the Lazio famiglia (if you don't know the Lazio famiglia, please read chapter 3) and we are here to destroy the Itou's last bloodline. Arrivederci, Itou Tsukina." The man then pulled the trigger of his gun.

_-BANG-_

The group of mysterious men was shocked and were looking frantically, Itou Tsukina suddenly dissapeared when the trigger was pulled. Then, black flames spreaded, and Tsukina was standing in the middle of the flaring flames.

"**You.. You Killed My Parents.."** the brunette's eyes was now bloody red, she was holding a black pitch schyte and the moon was visible despite the still blue sky. The usually orange flame on her forehead was now replaced by a pitch black flame.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the group were scared, they tried to run away but Tsuki's black flames prevented them from escaping.

"** .Pay"** her voice was deep and she raised her schyte to finish them off.

_-CLANG-_

Her attack was blocked by a katana, the holder's long white hair was flowing, Tsuki's bloody red eyes widened by the sight of her blocker.

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself!" the long haired man shouted at the girl.

"S-Squalo?" Tsuki said. Then, another man appeared, it seems that he already took care of the black suited men. "XANXUS?!" the shout made Tsuki to lose her guard.

"Damn browny.. sleep" Tsuki was about to reply the Varia leader but she fainted because Xanxus hits the back of her neck, resulting her to lose conciousness. The moon and her schyte dissapeared and she started to fall. Squalo caught her before she hits the floor and laid her down.

"Tsuki-chan!" the door opened loudly, revealing the cousin of the girl and his friend. They were surprised by the black flames that are still lingering on the rooftop.

"Squalo? What are you doing with her?" Yamamoto rushed to the three first.

"Shut up you idiot!" Squalo shouted at his rain counterpart.

"Hacker-chan has moon flames?" Reborn's voice was surprisingly shocked.

"Moon flames?" Tsuna didn't seem to know the flames.

"But I thought those flames dissapeared when Primo's Moon Guardian died!" Gokudera yelled.

"It seems Tsuki was her descendant. She must be angry because the flames was black. Xanxus do you know about this?" the baby hitman looked at Tsuki then to the Varia leader.

"Only me and the long haired trash know this, she activated the white flames when the long haired trash was dying, but she didn't remember anything after healing him." Xanxus said.

"The Omnivore is injured, I will take her to the hospital" Hibari who was silent, carefully picked the unconcious girl and rushed to Namimori Hospital with Hibird following behind him.

"I'll come too Hibari-san!" Tsuna ran to follow the two. The others following them shortly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori Hospital<strong>_

_**12.12 PM**_

It has been almost 3 hours since Tsuki was brought into the hospital. The doctors said that she will be okay and will be waking up shortly. Tsuna and the others was surrounding the hospital bed and Hibari was standing in the corner.

"Ugh.." Tsuki's eyes flickered open and the others were instantly around her.

"Tsuki-chan! You're awake!" Tsuna hugged her and helped her to sit up.

"So it seems the Lazio famiglia was now hunting me.. I didn't know I had moon flames after all this long." Tsuki calmly said.

"You used it on me when you were 9, idiot." Squalo said to the girl.

"Ah, Xanxus and Squalo. It has been too long." Tsuki properly greeting the two Varia members. "Y-you know Tsuki-chan?!" Tsuna shuttered at the scary Varia boss.

"Tch, I have known her since she was 6." Xanxus glared at the grafity defyinh haired boy.

"Hacker-chan." Reborn called Tsuki, she turned her head to the baby. Then, Reborn grabbed Tsuki's hand and slipped a ring with a moon symbol to her finger.

"Looks like you're going to be the second moon guardian of the Vongola, you also have both the new moon flames (black) and the full moon flames too (white)." Reborn tipped his fedora.

"You can't involve her in the fight, Reborn!" Tsuna protested, he feared for his cousin's safety.

"Dame-Tsuna, Tsuki is strong and you better win the fight or you will not only lose the position of becoming the Decimo , Hacker-chan will have to go with the Varia too." Reborn ignored his student's previous request.

Tsuna and his three guardians eyes narrowed, the two Varia member's eyes narrowed as well. Reborn was staring at them amusedly and Tsuki was sweatdropping _'Great, now my cousin and mr. anger issues are going to fight because of me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

Heichou : Captain in Japanesse

Black flames are the offensve flames, it's extremely dangerous and drains the user's energy. The white flames drains the user's energy as well, it serves to heal minor and grave injuries or to replenish other people's energy.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
